Onda polar
by Mattdreams
Summary: Todo había comenzado con un comentario pueril, inocente. Sí, el doble sentido de aquella frase era bastante directo y evidente, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había dicho a las cuatro de la mañana, les había parecido imposible que se llevara a cabo.


**N/A: **Buenas people!

La verdad es que este fic lo escribí ya hace tiempo, y no me gustó en absoluto el resultado. Pero bueno, a mi hermana y a mi John les gustó, asi que ea, aqui está subido.

Tengo que hacer una aclaración respecto a este fic. No se si alguno de mis seguidores habituales estará por aquí, pero quien haya leído algunos de mis fics de SadiqxHeracles sabrá que suelen estar basados en hechos reales.

Pues bien, este también lo está XDU

Asi que no me queda otra que dedicarselo OBVIAMENTE a Nico, mi John particular, que fue protagonista de esta escena XDDD

Espero que disfruteis de la lectura y que a Diana (si se lo lee) le entre el mono y regrese al maravilloso mundo de rolear conmigo jaja

Besos.

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado con un comentario pueril, inocente. Sí, el doble sentido de aquella frase era bastante directo y evidente, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había dicho a las cuatro de la mañana, les había parecido imposible que se llevara a cabo.<p>

Pero así había sido.

Una onda polar había llegado por el norte esa semana y toda la capital estaba congelada. La señora Hudson había comprado leña para la chimenea, y se encargaban de mantenerla encendida durante el día, dejando que las brasas aún ardientes calentaran el salón en la noche.

Por esa razón, John había propuesto sacar el colchón y dormir en el salón, cerca de la chimenea, aprovechando el calor que emanaba de esta. Sherlock felicitó la idea, y le ayudó a montarlo todo tras la cena. Pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que hacía prácticamente el mismo frío allí que en el dormitorio (por el hecho de encontrarse realmente a ras del suelo), Holmes no tardó en quejarse, acusando de que solo una mente inferior como la de Watson podría haber ideado aquello.

Lograron dormir algunas horas, pero el frío les fue despertando cada cierto tiempo. Y de pronto se encontraron a las cuatro de la madrugada, intentando conservar el calor gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero sin mucho resultado. El detective no cesaba de quejarse, achacando todo a John, como venía haciendo desde el comienzo de la noche:

- Pues entonces busca una forma de calentarnos, Sherlock.- había dicho el doctor, ya harto de toda aquella retahíla.

Todo había comenzado con un comentario pueril, inocente. Sí, el doble sentido de aquella frase era bastante directo y evidente, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había dicho a las cuatro de la mañana, les había parecido imposible que se llevara a cabo.

Pero así había sido.

Primero fueron algunos roces con las narices, mientras sus manos iban acariciando sobre la ropa el cuerpo del otro. Era como un juego, a ver hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar. Quien se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Casi sin darse cuenta, Sherlock ya se encontraba sobre John, mordiendo el cuello expuesto, mientras las uñas de este último dejaban sendos recorridos en la pálida piel de la espalda de Holmes.

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando el acto sexual en sí dio comienzo. Las mantas habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo, y solo una ligera sábana cubría al completo ambos cuerpos desnudos, que notando que el éxtasis se avecinaba, movían sus caderas a ritmo acelerado. Sus rostros habían quedado colocados de tal forma que las bocas de los dos rozaban sus oídos, deleitándose con los gemidos que prodigaba el otro.

John fue el primero en terminar, arqueando la espalda, haciendo que Sherlock se enterrara aún más dentro de él, aprisionándole en su interior, provocando que el más joven de los Holmes no tardara mucho tiempo en acabar también.

Se quedaron en silencio, regulando las respiraciones, notando como los espasmos típicos del orgasmo les sorprendían durante unos minutos:

- ¿Sigues teniendo frío, John?- murmuró el detective mientras salía de él y se acomodaba a su lado, dejando la cabeza sobre su hombro, demasiado cansado como para poder moverse más.

Watson río un poco dentro de un susurro, girándose para poder mirarle, acariciando sus húmedos rizos:

- ¿Cansado?

- Por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? Has empezado tú.

- Tú me has incitado, siempre vas provocando.

Aquello volvió a arrancarle unas risas entre dientes a John, que depositó un beso en la frente de Sherlock:

- Yo solo comenté que pensaras algo para calentarnos y así dejaras de quejarte.

- Y comenzaste a acercarte, a arañarme, a besarme… a eso lo llamo provocar.

Los pequeños piques continuaron durante unos minutos, durante los cuales, sin ser muy conscientes de ello, volvieron a acercarse, dejando que las narices se rozaran, y las manos volvieran a explorar el cuerpo (ahora desnudo) de su compañero:

- Yo podría continuar toda la noche si hiciese falta.- susurró a media voz.

- ¿Y que es lo que le impide continuar, doctor?

- Que estás muy cansado.- murmuró con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

- No estoy nada cansado.

- ¿Seguro?- sus labios estaban tan próximos, que no le hizo falta dejar escapar sonido alguno para que Sherlock le entendiese.

- La noche ya ha terminado, pero puedo aguantar toda la mañana…

- Eso tendré que comprobarlo yo mismo.

Todo había comenzado con un comentario pueril, inocente. Sí, el doble sentido de aquella frase era bastante directo y evidente, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había dicho a las seis de la mañana, les había parecido imposible que se llevara a cabo.

Pero así había sido.

Sin perder el roce de sus labios, John bajó la mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Sherlock, acariciándola lentamente, disfrutando de los gemidos con voz ronca que Holmes depositaba directamente en su boca entreabierta.

Las luces de la mañana se colaban por las ventanas, iluminándoles bajo la sábana, provocando sombras danzarinas sobre el rostro contraído de Sherlock. Sus hombros temblaban y hacía rato que había que tenido que cerrar los ojos por ser incapaz de enfocar la vista:

- ¡Chicos! ¿Es que no habéis escuchado el timbre? El inspector Lestrade lleva un rato esperando en la calle, dice que es urgen… ¡oh!

Ninguno de los tres esperaba encontrarse en aquella situación. La señora Hudson, en cuanto llegó al marco de la puerta y se asomó, no tardó ni dos segundos en girarse, dándoles la espalda, totalmente cohibida:

- Yo… lo siento mucho… no me había dado cuenta de que estabais… bueno, ocupados… lo siento muchísimo… pero el inspector os está esperando abajo y dice que es urgente y… voy… voy a decirle que tendrá que esperar un poco más…

Se tapó la cara con las manos y salió de nuevo al rellano, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, presa de tal vergüenza que fue un milagro que no se tropezara con los escalones y rodara hasta el piso de abajo.

John y Sherlock se quedaron estáticos, conteniendo las respiraciones en medio de un gemido durante toda la comprometida escena. Si hubieran podido, no se habrían atrevido a continuar con el latido de sus corazones.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, se movieron al mismo tiempo, buscando la mirada del otro, como si aquello les fuese a explicar bien lo que acababa de suceder. Y cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, estallaron en carcajadas. No estaba muy claro si eran causadas por lo gracioso de lo acontecido, o eran puramente de nerviosismo, pero los dos hombres comenzaron a retorcerse por el colchón, enredándose en la sábana sin ser capaces de dejar de reír.


End file.
